Bedlam
by sableye
Summary: One day chaos turns for one of the couples where it doesn't look like it gets any better. What will occur?


Disclaimer: Neighbours and it's characters are copyrighted to Ten and Fremantle Media, not me!

 **Saturday Morning**

 **Ringo and Donna's House**

Donna wakes up and hears a sound so she shakes Ringo.

"Ringo I heard something," says Donna shaking him more.

"What is it?" said Ringo annoyed at being woken up.

"I think I heard the bed break," says Donna worriedly.

They both look only to see their bed flat on the floor.

"We need a new bed," groans Donna.

"My god more expense," says Ringo frustratingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questions Donna.

"Like the money you spent on getting an expensive dress last week," blurts Ringo.

"Well it was for your work's dinner party," snaps Donna.

"You had plenty of other dresses in the cupboard," counters Ringo.

"You don't want me looking like a hag that's worn the same dress thousand times," said Donna raising her voice.

"Thousand times pff," says Ringo strutting out of the room.

 **Declan and Bridget's House**

Declan and Bridget are sound asleep till a phone rings rudely interrupting their sleep.

Bridget answers her phone.

"Hello," mumbles Bridget sleepily.

"Hi Didge it's Donna."

"Donna what time is it?" mumbles Bridget surprised.

"I know it's early but I had a fight with Ringo."

"Oh Donna what is it this time?" moans Bridget.

"He thinks I'm wasting all the money because the bed broke."

"What?" says Bridget confused.

"It's one thing after another," complains Donna.

"Is this really important?" says Bridget as she hears India in the background. "Sorry Donna got to go."

"Was that Donna again with all her trivial problems?" asks Declan.

"Afraid so honestly these arguments are getting old," said Bridget as she picks up India.

"This is not the Donna show, we have a life too," says Declan as he gives Bridget a hug tickling India.

"Today's about us," smiles Bridget. "Let's nothing get in between a great day."

 **Ringo and Donna's House**

 **Later that Day**

Donna tells Ringo "That does it we are going to get a new bed, we can't sleep on a broken bed tonight."

"Oh great look we could just put the mattress on the floor for the time being," groans Ringo.

"No way." Donna bites back.

 **Declan and Bridget's House**

"We need to go to Westfield Chadstone to get India some new clothes," says Bridget.

"Of course will have a fun day," says Declan smiling.

"India," calls out Bridget.

"Yes mummy," said India.

"We're going to go shopping today, new clothes for Indy yay," smiles Bridget.

"Pretty dress for me," giggles India excitedly. "Can I get a new dress for my dollie?"

"I'm sure we can talk daddy into going to the toy shop," said Bridget.

 **Bedshed Dandenong**

Ringo and Donna are looking around for a new bed in which Donna has spotted a new bed that she would like.

"I like this bed," says Donna taking her shoes off and going on the bed.

Ringo looks at the price tag and tells her "No way it's expensive."

"Will come back to it," said Donna.

As they look for beds but comes up as the same result till Donna stops by a cosy bed that catches her eye.

"I so love this bed," says Donna excitedly.

Looking at the price tag of the bed next to it, Ringo says "How about this one?"

"Oh my god it's so plain and unromantic, please Ringo you got to be kidding me."

"Donna you got to be practical, we need to save money for more important things," says Ringo.

"Like what rubbish you buy," bickers Donna.

Some people's eyes turn to the arguing couple, sniggers could be heard from people passing by.

"Donna your embarrassing me."

"You are doing a good job of that by yourself," fumes Donna. "When we get home you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Great the bed's broken anyway," bites back Ringo.

 **Westfield Chadstone**

 **Cotton On Kids**

"Hi how may I help you?" asks the friendly staff member.

"I was enquiring about dresses you have that would suit my daughter," asks Bridget.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's three years old," says Bridget.

"Come this way we should be able to find something for your daughter," said the staff member as they go to the section for dresses.

 **Ringo and Donna's House**

They just got back from the shop to no success.

She tries to ring Bridget again.

 **Westfield Chadstone**

 **Lower Ground**

Bridget, Declan and India are having some lunch while they are talking about the Saturday get together with the family.

The mobile suddenly rings then Bridget looks and sees It's Donna.

"Excuse me guys better take this outside," says Bridget covering the phone before answering.

"Hi Donna what's up?" asks Bridget.

"Things have gone from bad to worse but this time embarrassed me in front of the whole store," gripes Donna adding "Like that I want to get a new bed but he objects to every choice I suggest."

"Well Donna you do have expensive taste but is it really necessary to get something so expensive at this time," says Bridget kindly.

"Well if you want good quality, it does cost," said Donna.

"It's not worth it if it's going to land you broke," says Bridget concerned.

"Well I can see who's side your on," snaps Donna.

"Any way I'm in the middle of family time, got to go," says Bridget as she hangs up.

 **Later that afternoon**

 **Westfield Chadstone**

Bridget, Declan and India are in Toys 'R' Us having a look around the store when India's eye shines on the cookie monster plushie.

"I see you like the cookie monster," says Declan as he sees India smiling.

"Cookie, Cookie," said India playfully.

Declan pretends to be the cookie monster and tickles India's tummy whispering "grr, grr."

India laughs uncontrollably.

"Oi cookie monster where's my hug?" laughs Bridget.

"What do you think Indy, will the cookie monster eat mummy?" growls Declan playfully.

Declan embraces Bridget in a hug very lovingly.

 **Ringo and Donna's House**

Donna comes out of their room to talk with Ringo.

"Ringo can we sit down and talk please?" asks Donna.

"Your talking to me now," says Ringo in a tone.

"We've been fighting a lot lately," said Donna.

"All of that was you," snaps Ringo.

"Now c'mon I only want the best for us," pleads Donna.

"Not when it's going to send us broke," said Ringo.

"So your implying I'm stupid," says Donna raising her voice.

"Don't turn my words against me," said Ringo defensively.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop acting like a child," yells Donna.

"I'll when you stop acting like a bratty princess Donna."

"Bratty princess, how dare you Ringo."

"The truth hurts don't it."

"You stop been a tight arse and let the moths out of your wallet then we could have nice things like everyone else," cries Donna.

"Oh right Bridget and Declan just brought a new bed and you just want to outdo them."

"This has nothing to do with them," sniffs Donna guiltily.

"Your just jealous every time one of your friends gets something new you want it, stop being a copycat Donna."

"You horrible pig," yells Donna as she storms out and slams the door.

 **In the evening**

 **Steve and Miranda's House**

Declan, Bridget and India knock on Miranda's door.

"Come in it's so good to see you guys," smiles Miranda as she gives everyone a hug.

"Hi mum it's good to see you," laughs Declan.

"Hey buddy want a beer?" asks Steve.

"Are you going to be driving us home hun?" says Declan looking at Bridget.

"Sure you worked hard all week," nods Bridget.

"Sure, I'll have one thank you," says Declan as he received a can from Steve.

"When's Rebecca going to get here?" asks Miranda.

"In about a hour," said Declan as he hears his mobile buzzing.

He looks at it and sees it's Donna.

"Excuse me guys gotta take this," said Declan as he takes the call outside.

"Hey Donna, what's wrong?" asks Declan concerned.

Donna explains the situation to Declan.

"Hang on one moment, let me get Bridget," frowns Declan as he goes back in the house.

"Bridget, Donna needs to talk to you."

"Excuse me guys one moment," says Bridget as she takes the phone outside to talk.

When she hears what happened Bridget tells Donna "You guys fight about a lot of things, what got on your nerves this time?"

"He called me a bratty princess," says Donna sadly.

"You need to get away from the toxic situation," said Bridget sympathetically.

"Your right may I ask a favor?" sulks Donna.

"What?" questions Bridget.

"May I stay with you guys for a while if it's not too much trouble?" pleads Donna.

"I'll have to discuss this with Declan first, hang on one moment," says Bridget putting Donna on hold.

"She just needs some time out Dec, Is it okay."

"I agree maybe some time away for her might calm things down," agrees Declan.

"It's settled your welcome to stay with us Donna," said Bridget.

"Thank you so much guys." "Where are you guys right now?"

"We're at my parent's house at the moment so we won't be back for a few hours, make yourself welcome and will see you soon," said Bridget.

"Thanks, see you soon," said Donna.

"Ok, bye," said Bridget as she hangs up the mobile to give to Declan.

Bridget and Declan are about to head back inside when Rebecca arrives.

"Hi guys," says Rebecca. "You look serious!"

"Ringo and Donna have had a very nasty fight this time," groans Declan.

"How bad was it?" questions Rebecca.

"You don't want to know the full extent of it but lets just say they don't agree on much," laughs Bridget.

"Let's head inside," nods Declan.

 **Charlie's Bar**

Ringo is drowning his sorrows by drinking.

"Another glass of whiskey please," stutters Ringo.

"Don't you think that's enough," said the bartender.

"Don't tell me what to do," snaps Ringo.

"Whoa, what's got into you man," says the bartender pouring another glass. "Geez, I'm looking out for your health."

"Butt out," yells Ringo.

"Well what do we have here, trouble in paradise," needles the bystander.

"Rack off," blurts Ringo.

"Or what, gonna throw a punch, I thought you were meant to heal people not hurt people," says the bystander.

Ringo lashes out to only stumble forward missing his target falling over a chair.

"Guys enough break it up or you both can leave," orders the bartender.

Ringo stumbles out of the bar.

"Go home you drunken loser," mocks the bystander.

"Who are you calling a drunken loser?" rages Ringo as he goes back to fight the bystander.

The bartender witnessing the incident outside calls the police.

In less than five minutes the officers arrive to the scene trying to break the fight up.

When one officer manages to control the bystander, Constable Page comes from behind to arrest Ringo and tells him "Ringo Brown your under arrest for drunk and disorderly conduct in a public place, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law."

The officer escorts Ringo to the police car.

 **Steve and Miranda's house**

Everyone is enjoying their bbq dinner, talking about what they have been up to lately.

"We went shopping, India needed new clothes," says Bridget.

"Was it busy?" asks Miranda.

"Not as busy as I thought it would be," laughs Bridget.

"Sounds like you guys had a great day," smiles Steve.

"It was brilliant to have family time considering the busy week we had." says Declan. "How's everything with you two?"

"Been looking after the animals in which yesterday was a busy time more than normal," said Steve.

"Caught up with my old friend from high school on Wednesday, It was great considering I hadn't seen her in a while," smiles Miranda.

The family tells funny stories as the night goes along.

 **Declan and Bridget's house**

 **Late in the evening**

Bridget and Donna are talking in the late hours.

"Why is Ringo so pigheaded?" says Donna feeling upset. "He should know that I only want what's best for us."

"You could have what's best but both parties must have some say in the decision," said Bridget.

"He's not taking what I say to account," said Donna annoyed at the situation.

"I know but maybe he feels that his opinion is not being heard," says Bridget.

"I'm not going back till he apologizes," says Donna firmly.

"Just sleep on it and focus on tomorrow cause it's a brand new day," said Bridget calmly as she gives Donna a hug.

 **Next morning**

 **Police station**

Ringo wakes up to realize he's in the slammer as the night's events replay in his mind.

"Oh crap Donna's never going to forgive me for this when she finds out," says Ringo as he has realized the situation.

"Ringo Brown," says Mark as he unlocks the cell. "We need to have a chat in the interview room."

Once in the interview room Mark tells him "me and the arresting officer have had a chat and based on the circumstances we've decided to issue a caution as long as you keep your temper in control."

"Thanks Mark I really appreciate that," says Ringo relieved.

"You can go now," said Mark.

The whispers go around about what happened at Charlie's last night which eventually gets back to Donna that makes her furious and worried so she runs home concerned.

 **Ringo and Donna's house**

Ringo is contemplating on what he's going to do when he suddenly hears a knock on the door.

He opens the door and sees it's Donna.

"Hi honey what's up?" mumbles Ringo.

Raising her eyebrows Donna sneers "what's up are you kidding we heard all about it, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't your fault that you got drunk, who's was it then, did they force a drink down your throat."

"Babe, don't be like that," smiles Ringo sweetily.

"Don't babe me, idiot. You could've lost your job," shrieks Donna.

"Geez you are such a total diva," says Ringo annoyed.

"That's it you look after yourself, I'm out of here," snaps Donna as she storms out of the house.

"Good, your too high maintenance," shouts Ringo.

Declan and Bridget's House

"Isn't this peaceful hopefully Donna and Ringo will get themselves sorted," said Bridget.

"I don't know hun, I got a bad feeling that this isn't over yet," says Declan worriedly.

At that moment Donna storms back into the house.

"That is it, he's on his own," yells Donna furiously.

"Oh Donna what is it now?"

"You won't believe what he called me and I went over so concerned for him I must've been mad to believe that I could talk any sense into him."

Declan glances over to Bridget and whispers "I might just duck out and visit Ringo."

"Actually you stay here, I reckon Ringo needs a reality check," Bridget whispers back.

"Oh don't leave me stuck with Donna," groans Declan.

"You'll be fine, trust me on this one," says Bridget as she heads out the door.

Ringo and Donna's House

Bridget knocks on the door and it revealed to be Ringo in a foul mood.

"What do you want?" snaps Ringo.

"We need to talk right now," states Bridget as she pushes past him into the house.

"Last thing I need is a lecture from you," sneers Ringo.

"Too bad your getting one," said Bridget firmly. "But I also want to listen to you, I'll put the kettle on and we're going to talk."

"I don't need your advice Bridget," mocks Ringo smartaleckingly.

"I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you," says Bridget starting to get annoyed. "So sit down."

Surprised by her tone Ringo does what he's told.

"What's going on Ringo, I know it's not just about the bed so what's really up?" quizzes Bridget.

"It's just when Donna wants something she really wants it now, she just doesn't care about the cost," expresses Ringo honestly.

"Keep going," says Bridget to keep the conversation flowing.

"It always seems to be just about her, It's like my opinion doesn't matter at all," said Ringo getting worked up.

"Calm down, I think we're getting to the root of the problem," says Bridget concerned.

Declan and Bridget's House

"Spare me your lecture, I know your just going to side with him," says Donna out of anger.

"You didn't hear what I was going to say yet, plus you need a man's perspective on this," said Declan trying to convince her to listen.

Folding her arms defensively across her chest "Fire away," groans Donna.

"You two used to be by each other's side but your at each other's throats as of late and it's not because of just one thing," said Declan.

"I just don't know what else to do," says Donna. "I just feel like he doesn't care about me at all."

"Do you know how hard this guy works to make sure you have everything you need?"

"Dhh, dhh, dhh, that wasn't a question," as he stops Donna interrupting.

"Let me finish do you know he grew up with very little had to start supporting himself at a young age so he hates wasting money," said Declan.

"Why didn't he say so in the first place?" asks Donna surprised.

"He's a very proud man Donna he doesn't want your pity or sympathy, he wants your respect and appreciation," growls Declan.

"I do appreciate him," says Donna trying to justify herself.

"You have a very funny way of showing it," says Declan frustrated.

"How do you two get through it easily?" asks Donna.

"Easy Donna, no marriage's easy it's called compromise," said Declan rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to make this work?"

"I just want him to understand I have needs too," said Donna.

"I reckon you two need to have a honest talk," says Declan.

Suddenly the back door opens as Bridget and Ringo enter the room.

"You never told me that you didn't have much money when you were young," says Donna worriedly. "I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other."

"You didn't ask me about it so that's why I didn't tell you," said Ringo.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a brat, I suppose we both should have a say in the decisions," says Donna apologetically.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot last night," said Ringo remorsefully. "I nearly lost what mattered to me because of my stupid actions, so are we okay?"

Donna goes to hug Ringo whispering "I missed you."

Ringo kisses her.

Declan and Bridget in the background watch on and smile.

"I'm so glad it worked," whispers Bridget.

"Me too," whispers back Declan as they kiss each other.

 **A week later**

Ringo and Donna decide on a bed that they both like.

The End


End file.
